Mother's Day
by ezra-oztam
Summary: This is how Kagome's Mother's day went, Full of surprises. Rated M for a reason People!


**An: **_I am sorry! I know it's a little late for Mother's day, but I needed to upload this. This is also my first attempt for a lemon, so please tell me if it pleased you, and what I can do better. I am merely a beginner in the world of writing lemons._

**Warnings:**_As I mentioned earlier, there will be a lemon, so have you never read a lemon, don't start with this one then._

**Dislcaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha, not even Sesshoumaru is mine. Damn. It hurts admitting it._

* * *

**_Mother's day._**

* * *

Kagome was sulking in her room. Sesshoumaru was still gone on a business trip, and her children were staying over at a friend's house and would return tomorrow. Kagome was alone on this special day that was meant to celebrate what she was.

Yes it was the second Sunday of May.

Mother's day.

She didn't expect much, the past years they didn't do much except for Kagome cooking a gigantic meal, but this time her husband wasn't even here. She felt lonely, and had wished he was here, but she knew she couldn't ask for that.

After all her husband was the lord of the West and President of a well known company..

Kagome rubbed her temples, even though she keeps telling herself that, she still can't erase the longing inside her, and it was maddening to her! She sighed, grabbed her coat, purse, and keys, before leaving the house. Perhaps a little walk will help to clear her mind.

She strode passed many houses before arriving at a small park. A tender smile crossed her face as she remembered the location. It was the place where she first met her husband. It seemed so long ago, yet at the same time, she could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_A 16 year old girl ran through the park, trying to avoid bumping into people as she headed to her favourite place in spring. She suddenly moved towards the trees filling the park, and moved between them. She kept on walking until she came upon a pond, and near the pond it was, a giant cherry blossom tree, which was fully blooming._

_Kagome moved to sit down at the base of the tree, but then she noticed a figure sitting there already. The stranger was definitely male, had long silver hair that seemed to be made of silk, a crescent moon on his forehead, two magenta stripes going down on each of his cheeks, his eyes were closed but Kagome saw that eyelids were magenta coloured as well. He wore an expensive looking kimono, with cherry blossoms patterned on it._

_'__Pretty.' Kagome couldn't help but admire the stranger's beauty, as the male looked so peaceful. A red hue dusted Kagome's cheeks as she kept her eyes on, and then it finally happened._

_His eyes opened._

_Golden pools stared at her with intensity._

_'__I think that my heart stopped beating for a moment.'_

_" __Priestess." Kagome looked up surprise at the voice. It sounded so sinfully male, that she almost made her panties wet because of the lust. She smiled at the stranger, who she now knew was a dog demon, thanks to her powers as a priestess._

_"__Yes?" He stared at her for some time, which made Kagome wonder if he had heard her._

_"__Leave." Silence fell upon the two, just the two of them gazing into each other's eyes._

_Before a slap was heard._

_The demon blinked his eyes._

_She slapped him._

_That woman had some nerve_

_He smirked._

_Intriguing._

_'__An intriguing woman indeed.' The silver haired male mused, as he watched her cheeks flushed in anger. He smirked._

_"__What's your name, woman?" He asked. Kagome looked surprised by his question._

_"__Kaqome." She answers cautiously. He gestures to sit beside him as he makes place for her._

_"__What is your name?" She asked as she accepted his offer, and sat down on the offered place after some hesitation. He smirked at her, his eyes giving off a mysterious glint._

_" __I am Sesshoumaru."_

* * *

Kagome smiles at the fond memory, they had talked and met up on many occasions after that, and slowly she began to fall for the stoic male. He also became interested in her, cause she was the only female who ever dared to defile him. He had chuckled when she asked what made him fall in love with her. He said because she was a puzzle that he could never solve, not even the lifetime he had would be enough, and for that he was glad.

Kagome arrived at the place she met him, and put her hand against the tree they had sat and talked under. She prayed that she may always stay with him beneath the tree, and looked up as a cherry blossom had fallen of a branch and landed straight onto her head. She picked up the small flower and smiled.

_'__Sesshoumaru.'_

She held it to her chest, and smiled.

she remained there for a bit, just enjoying the view.

She sighed and turned around, it was time to return home and make dinner for her own.

She finally returned home, it was quite late, eight o'clock in the evening. She had been out for quite a while it seems.

She turned the lights on, since it had become quite dark outside, she took her shoes and coat off, and threw her purse into the corner. She went upstairs, planning on lying down since she realized she wasn't all that hungry. She opened the door to her bedroom, but the moment she entered and tried to turn on the lights, someone took her hand, and pressed their lips to hers. A masculine body was brushing against hers, pushing her back to the wall. She panicked for a bit, but then felt the familiar aura surrounding her. They broke of the kiss.

"Sesshou-" Was the only thing she could mutter before he turned them around and dived with his tongue into her already opened mouth. Kagome moaned as he guided her towards the bed, making her lie down on it. He moved his hands as his tongue sensually moved over hers. He unbuttoned her blouse, and then released her from her bra shoving both clothing of the bed. He kneaded her breast, and let his claws brush against the hardening nipple. Kagome gasps and breaks of the kiss as her lover's paid special attention to her chest.

She threw her head back as he took one of the nipples into his mouth, and tweaked the other one between his claws.

" Sess…" It came out in a shaky breath, as her breathing started to become irregular. He twirled his tongue around the rosy bud, and blew gently on it. Kagome shivered at his actions and buried her hands into his hair. Sesshoumaru moved his head down lower, together with his hands as they reached the hem of Kagome's black mini skirt. He pulled it down and threw it into the corner, and then moved to the underwear. With the underwear he took his time though, making sure his claws grazed every bit skin they passed as he slid that garment off, and met the same place as the skirt. Kagome gritted her teeth at his touch and started on clutching the sheets with her hands instead.

"Please, d-don't tease me so much." She barely got out. He smirked at her, unbeknownst to her, and moved to spread her legs apart. His lips move near her opened and wet entrance.

" I am not done, yet, Ka-go-me." He whispered against her clit. His tongue moved out of it's confinement and brushed against the bundle of nerves. He pushed Kagome's hips down as they tried to buck to his tongue, and gave a little smirk before continuing his ministrations. He surrounded it with his lips, being mindful of his fangs ofcourse, and sucked while he wiped his tongue over it occasionally.

"Ahn… ngha!" Kagome was nearly unable to form any kind of sound at all from the mind blowing feeling that was given by her lover. Sweat coated her forehead as a blush dusted her cheeks from the activity. And hell this was only the beginning! Her lover was unstoppable when it came to these things, they even needed to send their children to Miroku and Sango for a whole week for their anniversary. Wow, and what kind of a week it was, she was certain she has seen every spot in their house while doing it.

Kagome was brought back to attention when Sesshoumaru shoved his tongue into her entrance. She gasped at the intrusion at first, since it was big and long, far bigger and longer then that of a human's. Kagome's mouth was wide agape at the foreplay Sesshoumaru was giving her, rasped breathing being the only thing that came in and out of it.

_'__This is no foreplay, this is torture.'_ Kagome's breath hitched at a paticulair thrust of the small pink muscle. It was then that Kagome decided to do it.

"Sess-sama." Sesshoumaru looked up at his mate, immediately coming into contact with her cerulean orbs. He groaned, he knew the look she was giving him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai, I need you." She smirked secretively at the growl rumbling through his chest, he was totally sadistic and loved it when she played the submissive part. She knew that she almost had him. Almost.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please fulfil my desire for you. My insides are screaming to have you in me, be one with me." And that did it, Sesshoumaru moved so fast, shedding his own clothes, before turning back to Kagome. He put her legs around his waist, and put the head of his manhood against Kagome's entrance. He looked at the dark beauty beneath him, asking permission for entrance. It was granted in the form of a nod, and soon he was sliding into her.

Kagome winced a bit at the large intrusion, but she had only one thought as she felt the pulsing organ inside her._ 'Victory is mine.'_

She looked at him, telling him silently that he could move. He did so, pulling slowly out, before pushing it back as slowly again. Sesshoumaru bended his upper body over Kagome's, their chests touching as the pace began to pick up.

"Sess, oh god….." Kagome moaned out as the thrusts of the dog demon began to pick up the speed and force.

Soon they were rocking back and forth, making the bed creak with sounds.

Sesshoumaru moves his mouth towards Kagome's ear, blowing softly into it.

"You don't know the power you have over me, mate, and perhaps it's better you don't know." Sesshoumaru smirked as Kagome gasped, almost nearing her release. Sesshoumaru pulled back, and thrusts harder and faster, nearing his own climax as well.

Sesshoumaru kissed his lover as she came, after one thrust he had released his seed into her. They panted, trying to catch their breath from the straining excersise they just did. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out his cock, and laid next to his beloved. He threw his arm around her waist, pulling her tired form to him. He buried his nose into her black traces, sniffing her extraordinary scent. Kagome snuggled against him, closing her eyes.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru gave a faint smile.

"Hn." Kagome slapped him on the arm before drifting slowly off.

Definitely a great mother's day.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! We are back!" A black haired and golden eyed girl yelled as she entered her parents' room, where Kagome still lay, just waking up. She turned her eyes to the clock to see what time it was.

_''__10:39' oh yeah, the children don't have school today.'_ She yawned as she sat straight up in her bed, noticing her mate not next to her. She turned to her daughter who was jumping up and down.

"Now I finally can give you my and Setsu-chan's present!" Kagome chuckled at her daughter's antics.

"Stop calling me that, Tsuki. I am a boy not a girl, besides I am going to rule the Western Lands someday." Tsuki and Kagome both looked up at the newcomer, a young boy, who seemed 10 years old, with silver hair and ocean-like eyes, the same markings adorning his face like his father's. Kagome smiled at her first born son, and giggled at the red staining his cheeks. The boy was so easily embarrassed.

"Children, don't push your mother to much, she just awoke." Sesshoumaru said as he entered the room with a tray of food in his hands. He placed it on Kagome's lap, the children now sitting on the bed next to their mother.

Tsuki pulled out a little bag and held it together with her big brother. They handed it to their mother.

"Happy mother's day!" They chorused, making Kagome smile and give them both hugs and kisses on their cheek. She opened her present, revealing a little flower bracelet, a drawing (made by Tsuki), and a matching necklace and earrings to the bracelet. She smiled and thanked them. Both of them cheered in happiness, well Tsuki cheered more. But after that Tsuki looked up curiously at her mother.

"Mommy, what did Daddy give you?" Kagome blushed, and Sesshoumaru smirked at the question. Kagome whacked him on the back of his head. She turned to the kids after that.

" Ask me again when you are 18, sweetie." Setsuna groaned at the reply.

" Not again."

And that's how Kagome's Mother's day went.


End file.
